stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Joel Rivers
Full Name: 'Joel Rivers *'Gender: 'Male *'Age: '35 *'Height: '6'0" *'Theme Song: *'Occupation: '''Singer/Club Owner *'Faction: '''Funk Mafia History Rivers comes from the delta region of Mississippi. He was classically trained on the clarinet, but fell in love with jazz and blues in his early teens. He quickly picked up other instruments to try those more known for jazz, but always seemed to come right back to his clarinet. At this time he also began to work on his voice. At the age of 17, he left home, finding his way to Step City in order to participate in the STEP project. After being raised in such a poor area, the idea of living somewhere for free just seemed almost too good to be true. He met up with some other jazz musicians from all over. Together they formed a band. He met and became close friends with Anita Morelli and Madeleine Lefebvre. V-Day proved that there was something truly wrong with the city. He was lucky enough to stick around with his band long enough to find his own abilities with vibe. The trio of Morelli, Lefebvre and Rivers stuck closer together and were never seen apart on nights that they would go out. And then I just need dance war histories and i can be done with this section! The Firehouse x088, Rivers (with financal support from Anita Morelli) works on converting the building for the Step City Fire Department into his own club. The first floor and basement along with the basement of a neighboring building into the club, while the top two floors are made into his own personal bachelor pad. The club is rather small an accessed from a staircase to the basement in the front of the building. There is a nice kitchen, small bar, and some crowded tables so there is enough room for a dance floor in front of the stage. The place is best known for its food and music... not so much dancing. The first floor is a VIP lounge. There may be a balcony overlooking the stage for the VIPs. Because Rivers is extremely careful with his voice, he tries to keep away from smoke as much as possible. So he has made the Firehouse is completely nonsmoking. Breaking the nonsmoking rule once can get you banned for life if he is in a bad mood. i'll add more later once i can work up some decent sketches and stuff Personality no nonsense and very loyal to superiors and doesnt get out of his own club much... too busy practicing and running his place Music \ Vibe style Music herp a derp clarinet n singing Vibe Rivers's vibe manafests in his ability to hypnotise while he sings. The effects can last until the song ends or even until hours later, depending. His hypnosis seems to work in two ways. The first way is the most common for him to use. It works more as a power of suggestion. His thoughts worm their way into his victim, posing as their own. They are successful based upon willpower, and original thought. For example, someone is walking down the street and they want to turn right at the corner. If he tells them to go straight, it has a higher chance of working than if he tells them to turn left, because turning left causes them to got farther off their path. If he tells them to stop all together, it has an even lower chance of success because it completely changes their action. However, he has had little to no success in mind reading so he just has to guess what people are thinking in order to get better chances. The second way his vibe works is more in the traditional sense of hypnotising. He can turn people into his own mindless zombie thugs. But this trick takes a lot of time and a lot of effort and a really weak minded individual. As a secondary vibe, he can pass on his own emotions when playing his clarinet. He cannot manipulate emotion in any way. It is just a sharing thing. There are also rumors that when he dances, he can take control of someone's body against their will. He has not danced since the Dance War so this is unknown to be true or false. The Band Here I will talk about his band.... Solar Flare Event Relationships Leo - Quentin - Frankie - i dont think he has really met anyone else Faction Swap He is always and forever Funk Mafia for life. Miscellaneous Information *He is known to convert other music into jazz in order to "improve" it. *Though almost always having live music at his club, during off hours and even off nights he will use recorded music. But he will refuse to use anything with anything with an electronic sound. *He spends a great deal of time critiquing and perfecting the music of those who play at his bar during down hours. He isn't afraid to stop their perforances for it. He only wants the best for his place. Category:Characters Category:Joel Category:Funk Mafia